


When I'm with you There are always complications and unspoken solutions

by Kiimmiuu



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Conquest, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kamui - Freeform, Leo - Freeform, Nohr, Nohr | Conquest Route, Pre-Relationship, Sister - Freeform, Video Game, brother, camilla - Freeform, corrin - Freeform, elise - Freeform, leon - Freeform, marx - Freeform, xander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiimmiuu/pseuds/Kiimmiuu
Summary: Leon and Kamui knew that at some point issues between them were going to be addressed, however no one told them how they should go about addressing them.((Side note, I'm figuring out what exactly I expect from writing this about them so it will no doubt be slightly fumbly))





	1. Dark Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to skim over this piece of writing, I am still fairly new to the Archives of Our Own website, so i am currently just testing the waters and seeing how everything works so forgive me if some things look weird or out of sorts. I am personally a very big fan of the game Fire emblem Fates and Awakening and created this account so I could write my own tales of the games fantastic cast. So while I am still new to this website and my writing will inevitably look rusty and cliche, I still yearn to write!. ((UPDATED: 3/ 21/ 17- I also wanted to make you guys aware I am creating the next few chapters as we speak!

Leo was a Prince of Nohr, no statement or action could deny this fact. He lived among his half siblings. Xander being his oldest half-sibling a gifted paladin no doubt and given the title crown prince of Nohr, a title that Leo often times found himself envious of as well as other lingering traits. Next was his second eldest sibling a young woman named Camilla, while she is a accomplished Malig Knight on the battle field whether it be here in Nohr or else where on missions, She always found time to be a doting motherly figure to him and his remaining siblings, Despite her own agendas. Then came along his third eldest sibling, relating to his third eldest sibling, Corrin was a special case to be talked about indeed. Originally when Corrin first lived among Leo and the rest of his half-siblings there was no indication that she was different from the rest of them, Not solely based on appearance but also circumstance. Leo was in no way related to Corrin by blood, half-sibling or otherwise, all he was told at the time while still being fairly young was that King Garon, his father had one day set off to talk about diplomatic issues with a neighboring nation only to have come home with Corrin in hand. Leo didn't question her arrival, nor did he have any right to, considering his own tale of being brought into this world. He found her presence quite disturbing or rather uncomfortable, why he felt such feelings about her aurora was unknown to him then and occasionally now. Corrin herself had to work tirelessly to become the sibling he knows now, She constantly had to fight against those within a higher class of people who's opinions of her blood and origin seemed to annoy and show distaste for, she had to show dedication to wielding a sword while managing tactical knowledge, taught by yours truly. She had to learn the mannerisms of Royalty, She had to have basic knowledge of Nohrs past in order to carry her nation forward. As a result Corrin was the sibling he was content with calling his sister. Last but certainly not least was his youngest half-sibling Elise, like Camilla and himself, Elise was born to a variant mother, one that no less didn't see her child as something she should be proud of or at the very least show love for, rather, a object that only had one purpose and that was to advance their social status in this other wise cynical world. In defiance of this otherwise cruel fate that Elise was given, she was able to become the most bubbliest, passionate and affectionate person Leo had ever known. To the point of annoyance in his perspective. That in total created his family, the people he had grown up with that he trusted more than he should. The people that at times while rather bothersome were nonetheless the people he cared for the most.


	2. My Enterprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo had Obligations, just what those obligations entitled and spoke of was an entirely different matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Hello, so this is second chapter thus far, and once again I thank you for taking the time to read it. I know there isn't any immediate mentionings of Corrin as of yet with how she plays into the plot, but believe me when I say she'll be included within the next couple of chapters!. My goal for this chapter was to illustrate a little bit more of how the Nohrian Royal Family get along with one another, (( Plus it segways into the next chapter )) I know there wasn't A HECK OF A LOT of interactions with the elder siblings but this was just a jumping point from what I have in mind for the future. In addition, I would also like to mention I haven't ever really wrote anything for Odin / Owain in the past so I am not completely confident that I captured his personality correctly, if there is anything wrong or that you feel doesn't fit his or any of the characters traits I am more than open to criticism.Just please don't be rude about it! ((PSA: I also adjusted the cast of characters based on what I would've like to see with them, Like- They are my own take on the characters)). With all that said and done I hope you enjoy reading!

“Leo you promised!” Elise said with a pout on her face  
“Oh did he? Leo, darling, you mustn’t break a promise” Camilla spoke with a laconic tone  
“Camilla is right Leo, if you agreed to train Elise then you must uphold yourself to that promise” Xander expressed meeting Leo’s gaze  
Waving his hand dismissively Leo responded with forthright “May I remind you all, the last time I taught Elise she almost had me set on fire?”  
“Hey! That only happened once! And I did apologize.” Elise stated.  
“Leo. Please? Can’t you give Elise another chance, I’m more than sure she’s learned her lesson” Camilla chirped  
“I would rather not have any more embarrassment plague me while Elise learns how to handle the capability of tomes, Sister” Leo said with a faint pink dusted across his face.  
Xander decided to cut in on this seemingly non-progressive discussion, “Leo, I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think it proved necessary, but Elise is of age to learn how to handle herself with the instruments of battle, and at this point in time I cannot think of anyone more suited to teaching her than you.”  
Leo rose from his seat facing his now serious-minded brother  
“…….Fine, I’ll teach her once more.” He said half-heartedly  
“But do not expect me to ease up on my tutoring, I do enjoy my body being whole and without sustaining injury.”  
Elise leaped out of her chair and gave a tight embrace around Leo’s waist  
“Oh! Thank you Leo! I promise I’ll make you proud of me!” she said smiling with every ounce of her being.  
Leo patted the top of her hair in an unconscious motion of affection, suddenly a thought arose.  
“By the way, where exactly is Corrin? It isn’t like her to miss breakfast.” Leo spoke with curiosity.  
Camilla answered “She said she had pressing matters to attend to, but do not fret little brother she said she’d be with us at dinner.”  
Why so late?  
Hiding his slight disappointment at the news Leo responded  
“Thank you sister”  
Looking downward to his youngest sibling Leo regained his stature  
“Alright Elise, let’s find you a suitable tome that won’t cause such permanent damage.”  
Elise huffed at her brother’s tactless comment. Both siblings finding their way out of the dining room.  
“Thank you, Leo”  
Leo didn’t need to look behind him to know which of his remaining siblings it was who spoke to him just now. The low and muscular tone was enough to distinguish alone.  
The Nohrian family always ate breakfast quite early in the morning, it was one of the few periodic events they did together as a family. Training with their individual craft was another event in which they come together, very rarely do they practice alone without one another, for their father had wished them to learn the weaknesses of each of their strengths. It would only take mere seconds for Leo to differentiate the patterns of Camilla’s bold swings of her axe to indicate her fault. This goes same with Xander and Corrin, his elder brother and Sister could have him in disarray on the ground separating him from his tomes in a fraction of a minute to expose his vulnerability.  
“Do you think I could practice with Lightning this time around Leo?” Elise asked  
while making her way through the openly lit corridors of castle Krakenberg compliments of the bare sun beaming down into the thin rectangular slits they called windows.  
“No, I won’t have you start your training with such a tome. Perhaps we’ll start with the basics. The element of water will do.” He declared while keeping pace with Elise 

______________  
After rummaging through his own collection of various and exquisite tomes Leo had finally found the leather bound book that carried damage along its cover and spine named  
aqua tractatori.  
Walking outside into the hallway that met his rooms door Leo made his way through to the back way of the castles fairly large training grounds, on his way to meet Elise a variety of staff bowed to him out of respect and awaited his passing so that they may resume their prior task. Upon opening the doors that separated the castles interior to the castles outside readying area, the young nohrian prince was met by one of his retainers namely Odin, Originally it was not Leo who chose his retainer but rather his father’s decision at first Leo had no interest in such a flamboyant young man to serve at his side, he thought Odin to be too careless and unaware. However his perception of the young sorcerer had changed drastically after the first few results of the tasks he was given. He immediately proved himself worthy and fit to be Leo’s retainer despite his social disposition.  
“Good day milord! I had gotten word from Prince Xander that you would be out here to teach the young princess Elise, the infinite depths of tomes and their sacred power, my what a breath of fate that I would meet you on these very grounds for such an occasion!” Odin energetically spoke  
“Yes, what a brush of fate this meeting has become. Odin, I have a favor to ask of you. But please only act on it once I am done training Elise.” Leo said with a solemn tone of voice  
“But of course milord, you need only ask and I shall gratefully carry out your wishes!”  
“Could you please locate Corrin for me? I haven’t had the slightest glimpse of her today. I know it’s foolish to ask but her disappearance has made me more or less concerned.” he asked softly.  
“Lady Corrin hasn’t made her appearance known as of yet? I will most certainly complete such a quest for you milord!”  
“Thank you Odin but please, if you do happen to approach her do not tell her I sent you.” Leo quickly interjected  
“Do not fret milord! I will not give away your intentions, I’ll wait until I see that your session with the young Princess is over” Odin spoke while making his way farther from Leo  
Returning to the matter at hand, Leo walked toward Elise who at this point had an expression of impatience written on across her features.  
“Leo! You took wayyy to long to get here, what could you have talked about with Odin that took such a long amount of time?” She stated with her arms crossing her chest  
“That is for me to know and for you not to.” Leo said curtly  
“Hmph, fine. But now that you’re here lets practice!” she exclaimed ecstatically  
Handing her the tome of aqua tractatori Leo stood a couple of feet away from his younger sister to allow her free reigns of the tomes power, in addition he had also placed an enchanted barrier that denied the tomes power to extend farther than where he was standing, in order to protect other soldiers and himself.  
“Elise this book is no doubt a robust tome so please do not feel the need to add more power to the spells that are already given.” Leo spoke matter-oh-factly  
Elise opened the tome, extending her occupied hand outward to create space between her and the largely impactful spell book, while letting her other hand gracefully hover above the beaten and damaged pages, allowing the knowledge to seep from the brown worn out pages into her hand. Without much warning Elise spoke.  
“Obsecro palma formant aquam!” 

As Elise recited the spell books foreign language a burst of glowing water shone within her hand, circulating in a mesmerizing motion. A smile then transformed into awe as Elise witnessed the immediate manifestation that was the tomes doing.  
“Ah! Leo! Can- can you see it!? I can’t believe I did it!” she said in a loud manner  
“Very well done Elise, Now can you form that mass of water into a blade of ice?” Leo said while lengthening his own arm outward. 

“Forma in manu mea, et percutiam te, ut cum inimicis tuis molestia de ipsa glacies!”

Without even flinching at the sudden speed, Leo had his own hand occupied with glowing water that immediately changed form into a thin blade of ice that could only be described as a thin as paper and as sharp as a wyverns talon.  
“Show off.” Elise muttered  
Gesturing his hand to the gray sky Leo let the accumulation of power into the atmosphere  
“Elise, this isn’t a matter of me showing off, I am merely displaying what you can do with such power.”  
With a huff of breath Elise retorted  
“I know but you expect me to learn this all too quickly!”  
“That’s just the opposite in what I believe, Elise this mastery will no doubt take time and patience but I see potential within you.” Leo said exasperatedly  
“Really? Leo do you really mean that?” Elise asked softly  
“I wouldn’t give you false hope Elise I meant what I said.” Leo said while crossing his arms  
“So let us continue, you have much more to learn, and time is precious.”  
“Thank you Leo! I promise ill make myself worthy of your praise!” Elise said appreciatively of the rare compliment  
Leo smirked “We’ll see, Try once more to form water in your palm, however enlarge it as it begins to inhabit your palm.”  
Elise nodded, once she began to recompose herself from the once joyous moment, she began to replicate her motions minutes before. 

“Obsecro palma formant aquam!” 

Once again a shimmering blue sphere of water began to make itself distinguishable within her grasp, as she was told she began to enlarge its small form 

“Rogo autem te ad formam aquae tuos!”

As Elise recited the incantation the small sphere of water began to well up in her palm to the point where it was the size of her torso. 

“Good job Elise, managing the balance of power between yourself and the water, however at this point, I would advise you that-“

Sploosh

“Oops! I’m so sorry Leo- I… I thought I had it under control!” Elise said frantically 

Leo wiped away the droplets of water that clung to his bangs near his eyes, looking down at his now drenched form, it was smart of him to have chosen to wear his usual armor though, it didn’t prove to be much of a shield against the water that made its way down into the collar of his thin fabricated shirt.  
“It’s…Fine……”  
“Now I’m truly glad I didn’t allow you to practice with Lightning” Leo said under his breath.


	3. Crimson Metum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's wits and patience are tested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for taking the time to read! So finally! I added Corrin however I did so in such a sad way forgive me. but I really enjoyed writing this chapter to the point where I might've missed certain elements. But I hope that doesn't affect the story at all. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading!

In a hurried manner the dripping wet prince Leo walked over to find himself in the comforts of a nearby medical tent, its use was beyond just for the sake of healing, it was equipped to the brim, holding medical supplies, specific staves, weaponry, textbooks and some partial various fabrics. It only took the healers and staff one glance toward the entrance of the tent to realize their prince was in need of their assistance.  
“Oh! Prince Leo please, do sit down we will go fetch some dry towels for you!” one of the elder staff members spoke  
“Please, if you could” Leo responded  
As Leo saw the staff member’s flurry about, he began to undo the gleaming wet couter on his right, setting it to his side, next he unraveled the clasps that stretched to his sides holding onto one another to fasten his breastplate.  
Leaving the Prince in his leg and arm armor while his chest was exposed with a lightly damp black undershirt to display.  
Following the previous motions of taking off assorted parts of his armor, Leo’s attention was brought to the charging figure he saw in front of his eyes  
“Leo I really am sorry! I hope you know I really do mean it this time!” she stated while hugging aqua tractatori to her chest.  
“Elise, I do believe you and it’s alright, I’m simply thankful that nothing out of proportions arose” he said with the best reassured tone he could muster  
The sudden appearance of the elder staff member with towels in hand diverted Leo’s and Elise’s attention  
“Here you are my prince, I do hope these will suffice”  
“Yes they’ll do just fine, thank you” Leo said in a quitter tone than the one he used to address Elise  
Leo dried his face and hair to the best of his abilities taking off his hairband in the process  
“Anyways aside from the mishap Elise, I still have much to teach you so this lesson is not over just yet” Leo stated while wiping his armor down  
“Really? You’ll still teach me?” she asked in awe  
“Naturally, mistakes will occur so at the very least we can at least learn from them and move forward”  
“Thank you Leo! But this time around you better ready yourself because I’m going to completely master this lesson before the day is finished!” Elise said holding her head up high  
“Well then I should be prepared before the day is done don’t you think?” he stated while readjusting his hairband back into place  
Elise gave a wide smile in return and began to walk back out to the designated training area. While in the process of setting the used towels neatly back into place on the small wooden bench Leo was once again greeted by Odin  
“Hello Milord! I see you are going to resume training with Lady Elise are you not?” he spoke while resting his hand in front of his face, as if it was some sort of mask  
“You are correct I am going to see that she, at the very least will master something by the end of today” Leo said with a faint roll of his eyes  
“Alright then I shall leave you to teaching her, however Milord, the day is going by fairly quickly so much so that it is difficult for me to catch up and seize it as is, so would you allow me to fulfill your wish that you spoke of earlier now?” Odin asked in an anticipating tone  
Leo thought of Odin’s question for a brief moment  
“Yes, thank you. Please see to it that you do so now”  
“Odin flicked his cape and responded to his Prince  
“Thank you Milord, I shall not fail! I’ll bring word of my heroic duty later!”  
And he was off, Odin strolled away from Leo leaving the Nohrian prince back to the present with his task of tutoring his youngest sibling  
_______________________________________  
“Alright Elise, I believe you now have a seemingly understood concept of the tomes potential and abilities so let’s stop for now and we’ll resume tomorrow.” Leo said with a huff of breath  
“M’kay, But I did make a lot of progress today and it’s all thanks to you!” Elise said with a wink  
The sun was setting on castle Krakenburg, the atmosphere changed, people came and gone, and Leo worked tirelessly to perfect his little sisters abilities during the entire afternoon.  
“Do not thank me just yet. By the looks of things it’s about time to head inside for dinner”  
Leo gestured Elise to walk with him back into the castle, as they opened the heavy mahogany wood doors they were greeted with instant warmth from the fire pots that surrounded the edges of the castles halls.  
“Elise, go find Camilla, I’m sure she’ll have you dressed appropriately for dinner” he pointed loosely toward the hall that lead to their right  
“Okay, what about yourself?” she stated curiously  
“I’ll meet up with you and the others in a couple of moments, I have my own business to attend to-“  
“Good evening my Lord and Lady! Are you both done with your training with the almighty tomes?”  
Odin was always a very vigilant retainer more so than Leo gave him credit for  
“Yep! Leo just taught me a whole bunch of knowledge! I can’t wait to tell Xander, Camilla and Corrin!” Elise said happily  
“Ah! I am not surprised! Lord Leo has an untamable gift for the arts of tomes and their craft! But all praise aside, Lady Elise would you allow me the honor to take you to Lady Camilla’s quarters?”  
“But of course Odin!” Elise said in a replicated tone as Odin’s  
As Elise said her goodbye to her brother for the moment, Odin awaited until she was out of eat shot for him to speak directly to Leo  
“Milord, I found Lady Corrin”  
Leo’s eyes perked up at the news  
“Where has she been?” he asked trying to retain his curiosity  
“I last saw her in the company of one of the staff members who are assigned to kitchen duties on the second floor”  
That was most likely one of the last places Leo would’ve thought his sister to be  
“Alright, Thank you Odin for your assistance, I’ll go see to it now that I meet up with her before dinner”  
“You are most welcome milord! I am glad to be of service but please excuse me so that I may escort Lady Elise” Odin said while giving Leo a slight bow  
Seeing the two figures disappear from his line of sight Leo unknowingly had grown in his pace in search of the stair case that connected to the second floor of this large castle. Upon reaching its stone circular architecture Leo swiftly climbed up the stairs, only the reverberating sounds of his armor connecting with the cold stones beneath his feet accompanying him. Most likely the staff members were readying his family’s dinner and cleaning up for the day. As Leo was met with another long corridor that acted as a bridge from one end of the east tower to the west Leo heard a distinct tone of voice that could only be described as Afraid. Leo made his way faster down what he thought to be the longest corridor he had ever had the displeasure of walking on. Stopping dead in his tracks in front of the kitchens open doors Leo could only listen to what was unfolding in front of him.  
Crash  
“Ah! Geez! Is there anything that you can do correctly?” a harsh voice stated  
“Y-yes I can do lots of things by myself” a quivering voice sounded  
That was Corrin’s voice  
“Well you obviously can’t! Especially if you were just told to handle plates, gosh I knew you were spoiled rotten from birth but gods, it’s pathetic at the minimal amount of things you can do!”  
“W-well I wouldn’t say that, and it’s…its rude of you to say such a thing!”  
Crack  
Suddenly a large sound made contact with the floor  
“Why? Why would you…?” Corrin’s trembling voice spoke  
Gods the tone of her voice ran chills up Leos spine, out of curiosity as to the events unfolding before him Leo peered into the kitchen  
He was at a loss of words.  
Here laid his sister on the floor clutching onto her cheek to withhold the blood that was spilling on the floor, from what seemed to have been a cut from the shattered plates and their small pieces that surrounded Corrin. Leo knew he had to intervene but his body wouldn’t move.  
“Gods I always wanted to do that! It’s about time someone taught you royals how to act, heh you’re not even worthy to be called a royal of this nation, you’re just a filthy outsider who’s just kissing up to Prince Xander and the others, I should really learn from you though you have them all wrapped around your finger like puppets, how do you do it?!”  
“ENOUGH!! GET OUT ALL OF YOU!!”  
Leo made his presence known, looking at the younger staff member who dared speak to his siblings in such a way was beyond his own comprehension. Leo couldn’t hold the ragged breath he had from his out bursting so loudly a moment ago, his glare could cut glass.  
“Mi-Milord! H-how Long ha-Have you been standing there?” the young woman asked  
“I want you all out of my sight….. NOW! LEAVE!” Leo spoke maliciously  
As the various amount of employees scurried onto the other side of Leo’s body, they made their way into the long hall way quickly trying to disappear from his sight  
“L-Leo? How-?” Corrin asked softly  
Leo kneeled to Corrin’s trembling form, trying to give his sister a look of reassurance. Embracing her despite the blood that now was beginning to form on the side of his collar  
“I’m sorry I didn’t intervene sooner, truly Corrin I am” Leo spoke absent mindedly  
Leo could feel Corrin’s body loosen from her previous stiff form allowing him to draw closer to her, to protect her from the cruelties moments ago

“I-its fine… I didn’t even hear you outside….” She spoke quietly  
“What happened why did she provoke you?” he asked matching her tone of voice  
“I originally came here to help them…..I felt as if I wasn’t doing my part….and I accidentally dropped a stack of plates……leading to-“  
“Its fine you don’t have to explain yourself…” Leo said as he shifted her away from him  
Looking at Corrin now, she truly was different from the rest of them. Her crimson eyes shiny ever so brightly, the fire that sat in the stone oven couldn’t compare to their gleam.  
“Here, let me help you”  
Leo stood up and found himself a dish towel and offered it to Corrin as a temporary means to stop the flow of her blood.  
“T-thank you Leo”  
Corrin held it in place as a substitute for her now bloody hand  
Leo flinched at the amount of blood he saw stain her hand. Giving his hand to Corrin to use as support he spoke  
“Sister, we have to address that wound now, or it could lead to infection. You can talk later if you wish to” Leo said sympathetically  
“Thank you Leo I-“  
As Corrin was willing to reach her hand out to hold Leo’s her hand began to shake, a small tremor at first that grew to a violent shaking of her hands  
“Corrin! What’s wrong?!” Leo asked distressed by this sudden attack  
Corrin withheld her hands to her chest and turned away from Leo, distress written on her facial features almost as if she had a terrible secret to hide  
“It’ll be over soon!” She managed to say before stumbling haphazardly into Leos arms   
Corrin had passed out or at the very least fainted but with the amount of incidences occurring Leo couldn’t deduce what her current ailment was  
“Corrin? ….Corrin!!”


	4. The Thorns you Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo finds himself aiding Corrin after her physical ailments. Upon doing so his siblings get wind of the events that occured and seek out Corrin. Leading to what Leo thought were dead feelings that had surely passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just wanted to say that I've been dead since January and for that I apologize! a lot has happened through the months of January and June I found myself busy with projects, papers, obligations, finals, and so on and so forth. leading me to non-exisistent amounts of time for writing. However I'm back and ready to continue my crusade for this story! I also apologize that it's a tad shorter and doesn't address something that is kind of crucial in terms of events but I'm saving that plot hole for the next chapter, so i can use it as a starting point. Anyways! all and all I hope you enjoy reading! Thank you for taking the time to do so!

“Wi……she…….right?”  
“Sh…..eeds……..rest”  
“Is……pro……..can……help?”  
“Not……as…….now”  
Corrin could only make out the faintest of sounds that surrounded her, the voice that was speaking sounded awfully concerned. For what reason could a voice sound so troubled?  
Distracting Corrin from the voices around her, a sudden sting to her left cheek arose. In an attempt to quarrel the unexpected feeling she raised her hand to sooth her side only to discover that the texture she felt didn’t match her own finger tips.  
“Ah…. Bandages” Corrin thought quietly to herself.  
As a little more time pasted Corrin was slowly regaining her senses, she could hear the conversation around her clear as day. Her eyes were aimlessly watching the ceiling, the taste in her mouth feeling rather dry. Her legs feeling heavy as lead.  
Deciding she should address those in the room, she slowly began to lift herself off the comforts of the silk laid bed her body rested on.  
Looking around Corrin was rather surprised to see Leo with a book in hand, his rather calm exterior sitting in a well furbished, exquisite wooden chair that almost made him appear as if he were sitting on a throne.  
The sudden creeks from the large wooden bed Leo heard from in front of him, replaced his prior attention. Lowering the book the young prince was reading moments ago, Leo addressed his elder sister.  
“Corrin…I think it’s wise of you to lay down after the sudden attack you just experienced, so please don’t feel the need to start moving around just yet.”  
Leo stated with an underlying insistent tone.  
Corrin could hardly disagree with Leo due to the sudden light headedness she was feeling just from sitting up straight.  
“Don’t worry Leo, I won’t try to. I’m not feeling all that together as of yet anyways.”  
She replied submissively.  
Leo gave a brief sigh of relief, believing with the past acting as a record book would have Corrin sprinting out of bed after a serious injury or accident. Thankfully that was not the case in their current situation.  
“Leo…what happened? I have the faintest remembrance of the last couple hours, and would like to know what occurred”  
The young princess asked curiously  
Leo clenched the book in his right hand a little tighter  
Just the thought of having to explain the cruelties his sister endured hours ago was enough to make his blood boil, for someone like Leo, was a very rare occurrence.  
“It’s nothing that you need to concern yourself with sister. The important thing is, is that you are recovering and at an exceptional rate as well.”  
The younger stated, hoping to divert his sibling’s curiosity.  
Corrin slightly clenched her jaw  
“Leo, I’m not a child” Corrin stated in annoyance  
Leo leaned back into his chair, arms crossing his chest plate  
“I never said you were sister, I just believe that you don’t have much to gain from hearing-“  
Before Leo could finish his sentence he heard a shrill voice ringing from the hallway making its way into the room that Corrin and he shared, stomping accompanying the sound  
“COOOOOOOORINNNNNNNN!!!”  
Entering the room was their youngest sibling Elise, running to Corrin faster than Leo’s ever seen her run in his life.  
Upon making it to Corrin’s side Elise gave a tight embrace to her elder sister’s waist, so much so that Corrin had to move away from the pressure surrounding her.  
In a somewhat frantic tone of voice Elise spoke into Corrin’s side, small waves of Elise’s wavering voice occupying the once silent room.  
“Oh my gods! Corrin are you alright? I heard what happened! Gods! If I been there I would’ve knocked that lady on her knees for being so mean to my sister! How could she even say such horrible things?”  
Corrin returned the embracive hug to her little sister  
“Thank you Elise, I’m sure I would’ve done much better with your help”  
Leo flinched at Corrin’s statement  
“It shouldn’t have happened at all little princess”  
A deeper voice rang through the room, all three siblings looking toward the door frame, there stood their eldest siblings. Xander and Camilla.  
“We had planned to all arrive to see you together but someone ran out the room before we even had the chance to process the information”  
Camilla said as she eyed Elise  
“Well what was I supposed to do?” Elise muttered  
Camilla smiled as she made her way to the right of Corrin’s side, sitting down on the lush bed giving Corrin another large bear hug  
“Exactly what you did Elise, you had every right to run to Corrin’s side”  
Camilla replied smiling as Corrin once again returned another hug from her sibling  
Xander stood at Leo’s side or rather his chair, looking intently at Corrin as if he were trying to divulge information from just staring into her eyes  
After the hugging from either of Corrin’s siblings stopped, Xander interjected before anyone had the chance to speak  
“Little Princess what were you doing in the kitchen? What did you hope to accomplish?” Xander spoke with curiosity  
“I had hoped to have been of some….assistance I believe…..I wanted to…..um” Corrin replied slowly  
“Oh dear, it seems our Corrin doesn’t quite remember...” Camilla said in a concerned tone  
“Yes…my memory isn’t all it’s made out to be sister…” Corrin said softly  
Xander chimed in “I’ll leave it to you to sort out your memories once you have a real chance to recover, But you are doing alright aren’t you?”  
“There’s a sting to my cheek, but other than that I’m okay. Thank you Xander” Corrin smiled affectionately  
Xander gave a small smile in return  
“So where is this mischievous staff worker now?” Camilla said in a dangerous tone of voice  
“I was told by a guard she’s been held in the deeper confines of the castle, we’ll see to it that she explains herself in whole before she’s pardoned one way or the other.” Xander spoke sternly  
As Leo’s siblings kept asking Corrin futile and at point’s frank questions, Leo kept quite through the duration of it all.  
Observing what was unfolding in front of him, Leo could see that the affection his siblings held for Corrin were undoubtedly the strongest force he’s ever witnessed, in comparison to his sibling’s physical power and royal influence they paled in comparison. But reflecting on the past it seemed this sight in front of him was just another day.  
Corrin would somehow manage to entangle herself into a mess, whether the source was receiving injuries, strict disciplinary actions being used against her, or simply his siblings wanting to always check on her for all hours of the day. Would this cycle ever see its end? Would this become a normality in their future when they reached their middle ages? Corrin receiving endless amounts of attention for the most of mundane events?  
It seemed ridiculous to believe in such childish thinking, but as the days pass that illusion became more of a reality by the minute.  
Leo finally cut in on his sibling’s endless chatter, drawing their attention to their brother  
“If you all don’t mind I’m lacking in stamina, so I’ll see my way out.” Leo stated curtly  
Standing up Leo gave a small look to his crimson eyed sister  
“I hope your recovery is swift sister, I’d hate to see the same ordeal cross our paths again” Leo spoke bitterly  
“Leo! That was unwarranted of you to say, apologize to Corrin at once.” Xander gestured immediately  
After a short pause Leo spoke  
“Hmm….I apologize Corrin for my impetuous statement” Leo stated without a sense of remorse  
Glaring slightly at Xander on his way out, Leo made his way down the now darkened hallways only lit by the dozens of torches clinging to the wall. Creating the only shadow that lingered on the palaces walls.  
_______________________________________________________  
“Why would Leo say such a thing?!” Elise said out loud  
Corrin looked down at her interlocked hands, she had the faintest idea of why her brother would be so thoughtless to her in a time like this, but rather than dwelling on the matter, Corrin decided to stand up and act on it instead  
“My darling Corrin where are you heading off to now?” Camilla asked  
“I… I want to talk to Leo, he wasn’t like that before when I woke up. Something must’ve caused such a reaction.” Corrin said as she looked toward Camilla  
“While I believe addressing the problem head on is wise little princess, it is however too late in the evening to search him out. You also still require bed rest and care.” Xander said  
“But I...I can’t leave-“  
Corrin was abruptly interrupted by her older sister  
“Yes you can leave things as they are so long as you have wounds to address and ailments to treat. Leo isn’t going anywhere, he’ll be there in the morning and hopefully willing to talk.” Camilla said confidently  
Xander and Elise both nodded in agreement  
Lowering her body back onto the bed Corrin found herself outnumbered by her sibling’s judgement.  
“Alright…I’ll talk to him in the morning then.” Corrin said dejectedly  
Camilla found herself helping Corrin get ready for bed, while Elise kept talking about what she was able to accomplish with using a foreign exotic tome. Xander on the other hand said his goodbyes and goodnights to his siblings and made his way out into the hall way. The clunky sound of his armor weighing him down.


End file.
